dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zoev
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Codex: Items page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 06:30, 2009 December 13 Re: Codex: Items You're welcome . The wiki has been very lucky to pick up some wonderful editors post-launch. I see what you mean about the duplicate information. We're still ironing out some of the rough edges. I don't mind the codex entry also being written on the relevant item, but to also have a separate entry, meaning there are three locations for the entry seems a bit much! I'm going to propose Codex Entry 45: The Life Drinker gets deleted. So, in summary write the entry on the codex page, and also on the item page. I hope you enjoy your time editing. Loleil 07:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I've just realised that most of them are in a category so it shouldn't be too hard to track them down. Loleil 08:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to say that I love the way the Codex: Items page looks now. :) Thank you for reformatting it! - Ancestralmask 15:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) To get some space You can use the clear tag { { Clear } } to get some space between boxes, oh and nice work on that items page, I just added the clear tag as example but I must say it's already looking that much more convenient to look missing entries and their locations :)--Mytharox 22:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Your template looks fine the way it is. And if you like to replace the example thing I made with your template you can go right ahead. The numbered entries could probably also be moved to not numbered versions or deleted if they are not needed. (e.g when you have the info copied in the codex: category page itself.) If we need some more includes later in the future, it won't be hard to make them the way you currently are setting up the overview pages. I am glad you picked it up as you did and you are doing a good job at it :)--Mytharox 00:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Only admins can actually delete pages, but if you would like to request deletion, place the delete template on the piece in question and I can delete it for you. Nice work on Codex: Items too .Loleil 02:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Zavera and the clear template Basically it was removed for the sake of consistency. I feel it doesn't look hugely better or worse, but it did make it stick out from the other character page, none of which use the clear template. So it was just a little thing to make sure the pages have a consistent look. Loleil 04:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Demons! Oh my! It is somewhat... overgrown. I think it's a good idea to return it to having a paragraph giving an overview, then a collection of links. I think there's support for that in the talk page, but I'll go add mine. Loleil 23:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Thorval's Luck I loved your image! Thank you for uploading it. --Tierrie 01:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Item Pages There is a quasi progress indicator that you can keep an eye on here. I would hazard a guess that it would be safe to mess around with items in the categories that are crossed off. Adding content to non-crossed off categories is an option, but I won't be held responsible for any content that gets clobbered during item updates (I do what I can in a very short amount of time; there are a lot of item pages). You can yell at this man, instead . Great work on the codex entries so far; anything other questions on the Juggernaut, feel free to ask. - Pwr905 01:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I do so enjoy being yelled at. --Tierrie 02:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Spell Templates Thanks for replacing the See Also references in spells to my template. I meant to do it later, but other things took priority. By chance, do you know much about the template system? I'm working on a way to further redo spells (and eventually talents :D) to use all templates (see Category:Ability Templates), but whenever I insert the templates into a page, it spits out lots of extra newlines in the form of empty paragraph tags ( ). --Various Pickles 11:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : Edit: ... if you don't know I'm the one who's remade spells into the useful (and pretty) thing it is now (compared to say, talents). If I can get the templates working, I would be able to quickly redo the rest of spells and add a shit ton of information to talents. Link to category It's using : so Category:Shades is Category:Shades--Mytharox 12:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Always glad to help out a fellow editor ;)--Mytharox 13:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm glad you didn't have to wait half a day to get a reply. I'm glad I could turn you away from the rich text editor too. Much easier to see what's going on and more of those horrid non-breaking spaces! Loleil 22:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Runes Slots! Thanks for pointing it out. Yeah - its a Juggernaut thing. But easily fixed ;) --Tierrie 20:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) How to create a redirect Creating redirects is nice and simple. #Create a new page with the name of the redirect, in your case "Job board" #Type #REDIRECT Quest Board #Save the page And with that a redirect is created! I'm not sure what's happening with the search engine either, but I've noticed a few of those "Click to start" showing up for pre-existing pages. I'll give it a few days to see if it improves and if not, it's off to the wiki staff. Loleil 23:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Wooo! Way to go :-). Loleil 01:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Captured! Nice spotting that double captured :) I've moved the page to Captured! as that is the one in my journal as well. I'll finish up fixing the links to it as well. Perhaps you could take a look at cleaning the walkthrough(s) there? If you are willing ofcourse :)--Mytharox 22:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I've deleted that codex entry, and the new pages you made about the revenants, walkthrough and captured! look great :)--Mytharox 14:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Insanity! Those pictures you added are INSANELY AWESOME! I love them. They are delectable! And probably delicious too. --Tierrie 05:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC)